ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10,000 (Episode)
Ben 10,000 is the twenty-seventh episode of Ben 10. Plot Ben and Gwen seem to be getting along now and Gwen reveals that it’s Grandpa Max's 60th birthday. But, they begin to argue who would get his birthday cake when Max leaves. Gwen says that Ben was supposed to get it. They play a game of rock, paper and scissors to determine who would get the cake. Before the final count, a portal appears in the middle of the campground and a woman flies out from it. She has a mask to cover her face and she has the five Charms of Bezel on her left arm. She grabs Gwen, hoping that Ben would come after her. He transforms into XLR8 and runs into the portal. Max returns with firewood, but with Ben and Gwen nowhere to be found. The mysterious woman takes Gwen into a futuristic world and XLR8 comes to take her back. A girl on a hoverboard waves at XLR8. As he waves back, a kid spots him and recognizes him as a hero, calling him "Ben 10k". XLR8 spots a giant statue that says: "Hero of Heroes: Ben 10,000". XLR8 is amazed by how much he is recognized in this world. Suddenly, the statue is torn down and, Exo-Skull, a cybernetically enhanced rhinoceros appears out of the clouds of smoke and dust. XLR8 runs towards him, hoping that he'll be able to deliver a blow, but unfortunately, the Omnitrix times out and XLR8 reverts back into Ben before he can attack. The woman casts a spell before Exo-Skull attacks Ben. The woman attacks, hoping to take down Exo-Skull, but he shoots a net to take her down instead. Ben and Gwen are now in danger and run for their lives. All of a sudden, someone speeds in to help, and takes out Exo-Skull in no time flat. It turns out to be another XLR8, only wearing a different color of attire and a little bigger. Ben recognizes who it really is: Ben 10,000. Ben is amazed how much he’s changed in the future and he asks him how the 10,000 aliens may be unlocked on the Omnitrix. Future XLR8 tells the masked woman to send them back. Gwen and the woman insist that he change his attitude. Immediately, Gwen realizes that the woman was her, 30 years old, but she refers to herself as Gwendolyn. Gwen is amazed by how she knows magic, but Ben doesn’t seem to care now and wants to know why they were taken from their time. Gwendolyn explains that Ben 10,000 has fully mastered the Omnitrix, but he still needs help. She says that it might not be enough power to support him in future encounters. Suddenly, Gwendolyn’s belt alerts them that Sector 15-D is being attacked, and it contains DNA samples from across the galaxy. Immediately, Ben knows that Dr. Animo is up to no good. Ben attempts to activate the Omnitrix, but it has to recharge. Something drives by shortly after, and it's the RV. Inside is 80-year-old Grandpa Max. It's his 80th birthday, and he's happy to see his grandkids as children once again. They come inside the newly modified RV, and much of it has been rebuilt. They are amazed by how the RV now has the ability to fly. Ben asks where he sleeps, but Gwendolyn says that he has his own quarters, due to his other priorities. Ben asks Max if he’s coming, but he says that Ben 10,000 hasn’t needed his help for a long while. Instead, he wants a goodbye from them before they were sent back to their time. As the door closes, Max has a feeling of sadness. Ben attempts to transform into Four Arms, but he transforms to Stinkfly and they head in the sector. Inside, future Four Arms is already fighting. While Stinkfly tries to get through to future Four Arms, he doesn't care what he says. As the smoke clears, Animo heads out, and he's biologically enhanced. His head is attached to what appears to be a giant gorilla. Animo plans to use all 10,000 of Ben 10,000's DNA to create 10,000 monstrous minions. Stinkfly comes in to attack, but Four Arms ties Stinkfly’s tail down, and he shouts at him to stay out of his way. Gwendolyn tells Gwen that future Ben prefers everything to be done himself. Stinkfly struggles to get free, but to no avail. As Four Arms and Animo fight, Four Arms transforms into Spitter, and he fires slime at Animo. Spitter transforms into Buzzshock to electrify him, then transforms into Cannonbolt to knock him out. Cannonbolt then transforms into future Four Arms to tie Animo down. The Galactic Enforcers arrive to help, but future Four Arms transforms into future XLR8 and says that they're too late. Ultimos says that they should be given a chance to help out, but XLR8 doesn't let them. Instead, he orders them to bring Animo to the Null Void. It's at this point that Ben's Omnitrix times out, reverting Stinkfly back to Ben and setting him free. XLR8 decides to take Ben and Gwen back to headquarters. As the Galactic Enforcers are about to clean up the mess they were told to do, Animo releases a gas that causes them to collapse. He rips open a nearby chamber holding what seems to be the remains of Vilgax. Animo then reanimates Vilgax, creating a new body from the remains. At Ben 10,000's headquarters, Ben is amazed by how it's built. Ben is glad to see that he has his own "hangout", but future XLR8 says he’s too busy monitoring Earth for any trouble. Ben is disappointed that he doesn’t have fun in the future. While future XLR8 scans for any dangers, he tells Ben and Gwen to not touch anything. Ben activates a hoverboard and tries to get future XLR8 to race him, but future XLR8 declines and snatches the board away. While Ben and future XLR8 argue about their different behaviors, an alert is sent out that another sector is under attack. Gwendolyn says that the sector is 61 stories below them, though she realizes that the place is in danger. It happens to be the location of the Null Void Projector. There, Animo tries to activate the Null Void Projector, when XLR8 arrives and transforms into Diamondhead to fight. Vilgax then steps out from the shadows and is shown to be alive. Gwen, Gwendolyn, and Ben arrive at the Null Void Projector room to help out. Ben tells the Gwens to go after Animo, while he goes to future Diamondhead to help fight Vilgax. Ben attempts to transform to Four Arms, but he transforms into Upgrade instead and attacks Vilgax by merging with the hoverboard. Future Diamondhead tells Upgrade to get away, but Upgrade insists that if it's future Diamondhead's battle, then it's his too. Future Diamondhead transforms Upgrade into Cannonbolt by touching the Omnitrix symbol. Future Diamondhead then transforms into Wildmutt. Gwen and Gwendolyn are inside fighting Animo, while they notice that the Null Void is about to open. Cannonbolt and future Wildmutt continue fighting Vilgax, but it appears that they don't have the power to defeat him. Future Wildmutt is knocked away and transforms into Heatblast, but he still cannot defeat Vilgax as he knocked into the air. Future Heatblast then transforms into Stinkfly and tries to fight Vilgax, but he is defeated as well. Future Stinkfly then transforms into XLR8 and continues to fight the Vilgax, who then says that he has become familiar with the fighting styles of every one of Ben 10,000's alien forms due to an analysis by Dr. Animo as future XLR8 transforms into Four Arms. Vilgax swats Cannonbolt away, but Max arrives just in time and blasts Vilgax with the gun designed to destroy him, which sends Vilgax flying. Cannonbolt tells Max to head in to help out Gwen and Gwendolyn while he and future Four Arms battle Vilgax. Vilgax, Cannonbolt, and future Four Arms then fall off of a ledge and land several stories below. Meanwhile, Gwen is in danger, but luckily, Max comes just in time to extend his arm to reach her. At first, she's puzzled about it, but Max says a lot can happen in 20 years. He transforms his arm into a giant gun and goes off to fight Dr. Animo with the Gwens. Cannonbolt wonders if future Four Arms remembers his old way of fighting villains. Vilgax arrives and future Four Arms transforms back into Ben 10,000, who says that maybe he should start fighting like Ben. Vilgax is amused by Ben 10,000's attempt to defeat him with his true form. Ben 10,000 transforms Cannonbolt into Diamondhead and uses a hoverboard to make Vilgax try and get him. Once Ben 10,000 has Vilgax near a pool of water, he transforms into Spitter and spews slime at the villain. Vilgax reaches the ledge of water and Diamondhead uses the diamonds to push him down into the water. Spitter then transforms to a future ice alien to freeze the water, trapping Vilgax inside. Diamondhead looks at the alien, and asks what his name is. The future alien says that he no longer names his aliens, but he remembers what Cannonbolt has told him. He comes up with "Absolute Zero", but Diamondhead thinks it's boring and uncreative. Instead, he suggests "Arctiguana". Arctiguana seems to agree with the name. Back at the Null Void Projector, Gwen, Gwendolyn, and Max manage to best Dr. Animo, causing his head to unscrew from his ape-like body. Dr. Animo's head attempts to get away, but Gwen holds it down by standing on one of its tendrils. Max then proceeds to shut down the Projector, sealing all the captured beings inside. At the headquarters, Ben, Ben 10,000, Gwen, and Gwendolyn celebrate their grandfather's 80th birthday. Ultimos alerts that there is danger. But for the first time in years, he decides to take the day off and enjoy it with Max. Gwen realizes what they were brought to the future for: to help Ben 10,000 adjust his attitude. Ben 10,000 gives Ben a cube to take home telling him it's something he should have done years ago. Max is worried that the kids were missing, but they appear behind him. Ben then activates the cube and reveals a birthday cake, and they celebrate Max's birthday. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben and Gwen learn about their possible future. Character Debuts *Exo-Skull Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Spitter *Buzzshock *Arctiguana Characters Present *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Future *Ben 10,000 (first appearance) *Gwendolyn Tennyson (first appearance) *Max Tennyson (first appearance) *Ultimos (first appearance) *Tini (first appearance) *Synaptak (first appearance) Villains *Vilgax (first appearance) *Dr. Animo (first appearance) *Exo-Skull (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *XLR8 *Stinkfly (selected alien was Four Arms) *Upgrade (selected alien was Four Arms) *Cannonbolt *Diamondhead By Ben 10,000 *XLR8 (x3; first time was off-screen transformation) *Four Arms (x3, first time was off-screen transformation) *Spitter (x2; first appearance) *Diamondhead (x2) *Buzzshock (first appearance) *Cannonbolt *Wildmutt *Heatblast *Stinkfly *Arctiguana (first appearance) Spells Used *Kemo Char (x2) *Meena Goh *Twista Combititus *Interdamoto Laborator Quotes Naming and Translations Cast Allusions *Gwendolyn has a hairdo similar to the one Trowa has in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Trivia *From this episode onward, Cannonbolt replaces Ghostfreak in the intro sequence. *In this episode, Ben 10,000 is able to trigger 10-year-old Ben's transformations by touching the Omnitrix symbol. Teenage Ben uses this same method to change between forms; he does the same thing to 10-year-old Ben as teenage Ben did in The Forge of Creation. *On iTunes, it said Midnight Madness aired before this episode. As of 2015, this has since been corrected. *The future seen in this episode and Ken 10 is only one of many possible futures. *This episode possibly takes place in the year 2025, considering that it's stated in this episode that it's 20 years into the future, after the original 2005 Ben 10 series. *According to pop-up trivia from the enhanced version of this episode: **The trio’s twenty-sixth stop is Horse Thief Lake. **This is one possible future for Ben but may not be exactly the one he ends up having. This later turned out to be true in Ultimate Alien and Omniverse, as his future changed twice. **Ben would have won the rock-paper-scissors game had it not been for Gwendolyn's interruption. **Ben's interaction with aliens eventually opens the door for contact and trade between Earth and other planets. **Living criminals go to the Null Void, but destroyed or "sleeping" villains are kept at Fort DNA-X. **Animo wanted access to the DNA of the powerful and vicious creatures in the Null Void. References Crew Statements Matt Wayne Pop-ups es:Ben 10.000 (Episodio) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Sebastian Montes